


Purpose

by RushofBerkcast



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe, Beginning AU, Kwami Creation, Oneshot, Other, POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 12:44:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17304872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RushofBerkcast/pseuds/RushofBerkcast
Summary: I don't know where I came from, or how I came to be... what's my purpose





	Purpose

**Author's Note:**

> (Any sentence that starts with an italics word is Plagg, Bolded Quotes is Tikki)

_What is this..._  
  
_There is nothing, yet, there is me_

_What is "me"_

_Wait... something just flashed before me, but now its gone_

_I don't understand. It's too much, and yet... not enough_

* * *

_The flashes happen more. I don't like them._

_They mock me in my loneliness._

_What are you?_

_If I find out, I will stop you._

_i **will** find out. I will end you._

* * *

 

_Tiny spheres..._

_Tiny spheres are everywhere and nowhere_

_The disappear with flash for no particular reason other than to show that I have no meaning._

_I feel... angry_

_I want them all gone._

_I will find out what causes them to go away and gladly expedite the process._

* * *

 

_I've done it._

_I know why the spheres disappear._

_I've watched, and waiting._

_So many spheres, gone._

_So much torture and loneliness._

_But it's worth it._

_I can make the spheres disappear on a whim._

_To stop them from appearing altogether?_

_I now know my purpose._

_I am **destruction.**_

* * *

 

_My purpose. my reason for existence._

_Does it fill my loneliness?_

_I don't know. I don't care._

_Only I can exist. Nothing else will mock my existence again._

_I will do what I was put here to do._

* * *

 

_There are more "particles" now._

_I almost can't keep up with them_

_It's too much. I don't want to be lonely anymore._

_But I don't want to lose my purpose._

_I don't want to lose myself._

* * *

 

_So what if I let a few particles go._

_Whatever put me here was doing just fine without me._

_I'll still do what I was put here to do._

_I will not forget my purpose._

* * *

 

_Something's wrong._

_The particles continue to come._

_Too many particles._

_I can't keep up._

_Whatever put me here cannot or will not either._

_Something's wrong_

* * *

 

_It happen's in an instant._

_Too many particles._

_and then... nothing._

_Was this just the "universe" mocking me again?_

_Do I have no purpose after all?_

_I want to give up..._

_But..._

_The particles didn't disappear._

_I can feel something else._

_Not like particles._

_Not even like... me._

_I've never felt a presence like this._

_I... I don't want to destroy it..._

_But why._

_What is my purpose now?_

* * *

 

_Did this presence steal my purpose?_

_I don't feel any more particles in the universe._

_There's nothing._

_Only... us._

_But I'm still lonely._

_What is my purpose._

* * *

 

_The particles... they came back._

_But..._

_They came from the "other"._

_The universe is mocking me again._

_It stops making particles for me to destroy and instead makes another "thing" that makes particles._

_My existence is invalidated by this "other"._

_I am angry._

_I am destruction._

_I do not let the "other"'s particles go._

_I must have a purpose._

* * *

 

_"Why?" the other asks._

_"I must have a purpose. Mine is destruction." I respond._

_"But it's so empty. I don't like it." the other complains._

_"It always has been. But I'm here. I'm all I needed. I'm all you'll need."_

_Even I didn't believe myself._

* * *

 

_I enjoy the "other"'s company._

_The universe may have given up on making particles, but the other does it just fine._

_The other is getting increasingly frustrated, but it puts up with me._

_But that's how it should be._

_The other's purpose it to make particles,_

_and mine is to destroy them._

* * *

 

_There's something about the other that I can't place._

_Despite how much they dislike my purpose, they don't stop making particles._

_Maybe they like their purpose?_

_We converse frequently._

_They want us to have "names"._

_Apparently the other doesn't like being called "other"._

_I've never thought about what they called me._

* * *

 

_Plagg..._

_What kind of name is Plagg._

_and Tikki..._

_They... "Tikki" can make particles, but I don't know about names..._

* * *

 

_Something's wrong._

_Tikki is making less particles and talking less._

_Are they going away?_

_I... enjoy the company._

_Or do I enjoy someone who helps me fulfill my purpose?_

_Tikki called me "Selfish"._

_I like Plagg better._

* * *

 

_Tikki is gone._

_Well... not gone, I know where they are._

_It's hard to lose someone... or something... in this vast emptiness._

_Tikki just doesn't talk to me or make particles._

_What do I do now._

_What's my purpose?_

* * *

 

_Something is... different._

_Tikki feels... different._

_I don't understand. It's almost like Tikki is reserving something._

_Waiting._

_Biding their time._

_But why._

* * *

 

_Tikki's presence is massive._

_But also small._

_Their presence is everywhere, but I can only see a small orb of light._

_Their presence radiates from this massive particle... if I can even call it that._

_I don't like this sphere._

_It's too much._

_It's been too long since I've fulfilled my purpose._

_I must destroy it._

_But can I?_

_The sphere **is** Tikki._

_What do I do?_

_Loneliness or my purpose._

_I... I don't know._

_I'm not angry._

_I'm confused._

_I'm lost_

_I'm destruction._

_No,_

_Yes,_

_I reach out to Tikki to touch them._

_They scream_

* * *

 

_Blinding._

_I don't know what happened._

_Pain._

_I've never felt this way before._

_Incomplete._

_What am I._

_Lost._

_Where's Tikki?_

_Purpose._

_What do I do._

* * *

 

_I... I can see again._

_Why is there so much... stuff._

_Everywhere._

_It's not empty anymore._

_But... my purpose._

_Is this a mockery again?_

_I'm angry._

_I can't take it anymore._

_I must live to my purpose._

_I am destruction._

* * *

 

_There's too much._

_I can't do it._

_I have no more left in me._

_Why is there so much._

_My purpose..._

_Is it.. right?_

**_Where's_ ** _**tikki?**_

* * *

 

_I'm lost._

_I don't have Tikki._

_I don't have energy._

_I don't have a purpose._

_I... I scream._

* * *

 

_Something happened._

_My scream... it... it made something._

_Something that **eats** everything._

_Where does it go?_

_This is wrong._

_I am the one who destroys._

_This isn't what is supposed to happen._

_I hate it._

_Where's Tikki._

* * *

 

_It hasn't stopped._

_It's hungry._

_It eats._

_It destroys._

_I destroy._

_Well... not anymore._

_I don't know what to do._

_I miss Tikki._

_I miss destruction, but... I miss Tikki more._

_What's my purpose._

* * *

 

_There's more._

_Those things that eat._

_I didn't want this._

_It's eating everythng that Tikki made._

_I want it to stop._

_If it doesn't I won't have a purpose._

_If it doesn't everything Tikki made will be gone._

_Along with my memory of Tikki._

_Please don't do this devourers._

_I don't want to lose what's left of Tikki._

_I don't want to lose what's left of me._

_I've lost my purpose._

_I've lost my friend._

_I'm... lost_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_" **N** **o** "_

_" **You are not alone."**_

_**"You will never be alone again.** **"** _

_Tikki... I..._

_I..._

_I don't want to destroy anything anymore._

_I don't know my purpose._

_I don't care about my purpose._

_**"What is your purpose, Plagg?"**  
_

_It doesn't matter._

_The universe did it without me before,_

_The devourers can do it without me now._

_I don't care._

_**"What is your purpose?"**  
_

_Nothing._

_i have no purpose anymore._

_I'm useless._

**_"No"_ **

_Yes._

_**"What is your purpose?"**  
_

_Why do you do this?_

_Is this all some joke by the universe to mock me?_

_You trick me into believing I have a purpose._

_But then you invalidate me._

_Why?_

_Is that your purpose?_

_**"No, Plagg."**  
_

_Then why are we here?_

 

_Am I just a joke to the universe?_

**_"You're not."_ **

_Then what am I?_

**_"You're my other half. You ARE Destruction, I am creation. You were right about that, but you were missing the point."_ **

_And what is the point?_

**_"There is no 'my' purpose or your purpose."_ **

_So our existence_ is _meaningless. Great._

_**"Creation and destruction. Two halves of a whole. One cannot exist without the other. If there is too much destruction, then there is nothing. If there is no destruction, then creation goes unchecked, and the universe becomes too dense and collapses.** _

_Balance..._

_**"Yes"**  
_

_That's what this has been about?_

**_"Always."_ **

 

_Do tell, other half, how you figured this out on your own?_

_**"You were always so preoccupied with destruction. Your 'purpose'. I came after you. I thought there had to be more to existence than satisfying a selfish entity."**  
_

_I still don't know what that means, but continue._

_**"As I was saying, There had to be more. It shouldn't be just us. The universe put us together for a reason, but to simply be the only things? That seems like a waste. Doesn't it?"**  
_

 

_We we're perfectly fine together._

**_"And by_ _yourself?"_ **

_I've admitted I was lonely. What more do you want?_

**_"For you to see the bigger picture Plagg. We're in this together. However long 'this' lasts."_ **

_You know what Tikki? You're a little preachy, but like you said, we're stuck together for however long 'this' is. I guess I'm with you._

**_"Not the response I was expecting, but I think you'll warm up to the idea."_ **

_Suuuure. come on. Let's go explore what you've made._

**_"I thought you'd never ask."_ **

* * *

_[MUCH LATER]_

_So how were you able to do all this? I don't think I could destroy this much._

**_"It's called patience Plagg. Storing you're energy and waiting for the right moment to release it."_ **

_Wow, you actually told me what a word means for once. But where's the fun in waiting? I love to destroy things fast._

**_"Well it's a good thing you don't have patience, otherwise you might just destroy_ _everything."_ **

 

_I may not have patience, but I have entropy._

**_"You just made that word up."_ **

_So?_

**_"I'm so proud. What does it mean?"_ **

_I'm not sure... but I'll figure it out eventually. How long does it take to figure out what a word means anyway._

* * *

 

_[EVEN LATER LATER]_

_We were FORCES Tikki! Anywhere and everywhere, and you stranded us on this tiny planet as even tinier... things._

_" **Oh be quiet Plagg. After what you did in Bootes, I think it's time to calm down. Besides. I think you look cute."**_

_At least now I can show you how displeased I am >:3_

**_"How did you just say that...?"_ **

_I still have some secrets Tikki._

**_"Like_ _entropy?"_ **

_You'll see >:D_

_**"Again??? HOW?!?!?"**  
_

 

[THE END]

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I randomly came up with this AU that Plagg actually came into existence before Tikki because I was thinking about the big bang and how if there was a 'time' before it, it would be full of destruction. There's a lot of physics theory that I'm pulling from, especially after the big bang, so if you're wondering wtf is happening or where I'm getting a lot of this description from, it's all theories.
> 
> Playing really fast and loose with Science terms and references. hooray :3  
> Also I made like 80% of this one day, then it took 3 days to finish it which may have lost some direction. RIP me.


End file.
